Битва за Киев
Битва за Киев - одиннадцатый рассказ первого цикла, и одиннадцатый рассказ в целом. Читать! 25 июня 1971 Правительство ЛИ отдало приказ - начать штурм города Киев. Так же они налаживали отношения с орлами. Одним из первых отправился отряд Лисичкина. Лисичкин вызывает на подмогу ВДВ и ВВС, ибо зайцы очень хорошо удерживали город. Отряд Лисичкина кое-как пробивается сквозь толпы зайцев на улицу Пуховскую, они решили закрепится возле озера Алмазного. Но зайцы не так просты - они приводят подкрепление, и просто заваливают лис. Им пришлось отступить на кладбище. -Так, давай, пошли! - прошептал командир ополчения - это были зайцы, которые требовали независимости, и они надеялись что после войны лисы дадут независимость Украине. -Лисы! Мы с вами! - уже закричал командир ополчения. Лисы удивились, но приняли союзников. На кладбище теперь лежало еще 10 трупов, погиб лишь один лис. -А вы вообще кто? - спросил у главаря ополчения Лисичкин. -Мы украинские ополченцы, и воюем за независимость. Мы согласны помочь вам, но на условии что после войны получим независимость на всей своей территории. - ответил тому ополченец. Лисичкин не стал задавать лишних вопросов и продолжил прорыв. Зайцы медленно отступали вглубь города. Лисичкину с отрядом пришлось поехать на Броварский проспект по мосту Зайцона. Но Лисичкин видит бомбардировщики - хорошо бы было, если бы они были лисьи, но это заячьи! Несколько бомб упали на мост, разрушив его. Лисичкин быстро среагировал и выскочил из машины. Но это ему не помогло - мост подкосился, и сорвался. Огромный каркас поскользил вниз и упал... Через час Лисичкин очнулся - вокруг были одни трупы. Он оказался на небольшом островке, и увидел что зайцы любой ценой держат центр и не дают поставить лисам там свой флаг. Лисичкин видит что на втором мосту едет колонна лис - он не успел даже вскрикнуть, как мост взлетел на воздух. Одной машине оторвало колесо, вторая взорвалась. В любом случае никто не выжил. Но оказалось что через реку побежали лисы - они подхватили Лисичкина и довели его до укрытия, где сержант оклемался и принял участие в битве. Тут сработали орлы - отряд орлов-десантников, которыми командовал лейтенант Орлов, десантировался на почти разрушенный бульвар Дружбы Народов. Его отряд начал прорываться к метро. Когда они пробились, то лисы уже соединились с орлами, и Лисичкин поехал на электровагонетке вместе с орлами, на станцию Крещатник. Они вышли из метро. Зайцев уже было мало, Площадь Зависимости пала в два счета, осталось лишь уничтожить окупационное правительство. Они зашли в его здание, но там было пусто! Орел, лис и один ополченец выстроились в ряд у мегафона, что бы объявить о падении Киева. Первым вышел Лисичкин. -Господа Киевляне и солдаты ЛИ и ОИ, сегодня Киев был захвачен Орлами и Лисами. Мы победили в этом сражении. На площади зависимости был поднят Лисьий и Орлиный флаги. Киев повержен! Просим солдат ЗНР сложить оружие, а ополоченцев ликовать! - проговорил Лисичкин. -Lord Kiev and soldiers LI and OI, today Kiev was captured by Eagles and Foxes. We won this battle. In the square there was a raised Fox and Eagle flags. Kiev is defeated! Please ZNR soldiers to lay down their weapons and militias to rejoice! - проговорил на заячьем ополченец. -Le seigneur de Kiev et les soldats de LI et EUH, aujourd'hui, Kiev a été capturé par les Aigles et les Renards. Nous avons gagné cette bataille. Sur la place de la fonction a été soulevée Renard et l'Aigle des drapeaux. Kiev est vaincu! Nous demandons des soldats ZNR de déposer les armes et les milices de se réjouir! - закончил Орлов. Категория:Рассказы Категория:Рассказы 1-го цикла